


Weather Forecast

by star_light_blue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Canon Divergence, F/M, Slice of Life, in the later parts yea, lowkey wanna do oc x canon but is that too self indulgent, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_light_blue/pseuds/star_light_blue
Summary: Things turned for the worst (or did it?) for Kei when she moved into a new town.





	1. Treat Moving-Like-A-Radioactive Material-That-Shouldn't-Be-Touched-At-All-Cost-Whatsoever-Or-Else-You'd-Die-Immediately

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I’ll try my best to update this while school’s grilling on me. I’m doing this from my phone so I’m sorry if the formatting is weird. Enjoy my half assed fic.

Shiratori Keiko— Kei for short rested her head on the car window blankly staring at her mother driving their car. Kei blankly observed what was in front of her. She saw the reflection of the moving truck on the side mirror, carrying all of their belongings.  
  
Besides her mother who drove the car was her older brother Shuuzou. Like her, he has a nickname, called Shuu for short. Her mother Yōko was sitting in the driver's seat listening to her brother read the directions to their new home. Kei's family dog Shep was resting his head on her lap.  
  
From what Kei heard, the new town's name was something like Nami... Namimono? She couldn't remember. Which was fine in her book. She didn't care much for the new town anyways. Kei treated the idea of of moving into a new place and starting a new life like a radioactive-material-that-shouldn't-be-touched-at-all-cost-whatsoever-or-else-you'd-die-immediately. Long story short, she despised it.  
  
"Kei, we're almost there! Isn't it exciting?" Her mother exclaimed from the front seat. From her voice alone, Kei knew she was excited and looking forward for the new life— more like being excited to lighten up Kei’s mood. Her mother was always positive about almost anything. She lived her life bright, cheerful and social— despite losing her husband in an unfortunate accident and working as a busy mom.  
  
Kei compared to her mother, a bit gloomy looking, and mainly kept to herself avoiding social interaction as much as possible. She didn't want to destroy her mother's excitement.

But at the same time, Kei was actually mad at her mother. She didn’t bother talking about it with her before deciding to move to a different town. One day, she just broke the news to Kei and her brother that they’re moving. She knew she probably didn’t have the time due to her being a busy woman, and moving because of her job is something even her mother couldn’t control. But something important that obviously impacts her entire family? Kei wished her mother would at least tried to make an effort.  
  
She wondered to herself since the news of moving was brought up; what kind of translation job requires her to move into a small town nobody's heard of? She'd understand if they had to move into the more urban area. She certainly wouldn’t buy it if her mother’s reasoning was that her brother’s attending university there because he’s old enough and perfectly capable of living alone.

  
Guess she'll never know.  
  
Kei pondered a split second on how she would answer, then muttered,"not really..."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
Her mother didn't sound disappointed or sad which is a relief for Kei. Rather, the way she spoke told Kei that she genuinely wanted to know why she felt that way.  
  
"Uh...", Kei looked for her excuse,"I... don't know how to put it... it's just... um... I don't know... I just don't feel that excited."  
  
"Even if you don't feel that way, I'm sure you'll warm up to the new place once we get there!"  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
In all honesty, the main reason Kei hated the very fact about moving was that she is going where she is forced into gaining attention from strangers, something that will inevitably happen when one is the new student at school. That only wore her out.

Back at her old school, her classmates just did their own things while Kei spent her own time without anyone bothering her (unless they had to ask her something related to their schoolwork).

They were so used to her presence that they simply did not care.  
  
The usual daily life she's been so familiar with after almost a decade and a half in her old town won't be the usual anymore. Instead, another usual will be the new usual.  
  
"The new environment can help you break out of your shell! Since we're starting a new life there, why don't you try to be more upfront and change a bit?"

_*Easier said than done Mom.*_

  
Yes, that so-called breaking out of your comfort zone her mother's pushing her for. Yōko had brought it up with Kei so many times it just became an annoyance to her. It felt like her mother never seemed to understand her no matter how much she explains her feeling, so at this point Kei doesn’t bother trying. But everytime Kei always brushed it off as her mother just being a busy woman who has so much things on her plate.

She let out a sigh opening her phone. She blankly stared at her phone screen which was a picture of her and her family— back when her father was still alive. Kei and her brother was still very young at that time.

  
_*Nine years passed...huh? I wonder what he's doing up there…*_

  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
Tsuna trekked his way home with two of his friends trailing after him. It was another no-good day at school: being tricked into ‘fighting’ a terrifying person with the reasoning that “it will help you get ready for a real battle”.

But the only thing that had him looking forward to school was his crush and classmate Kyoko whom he had no contact with until one fateful day (more like the start of a hellish days).  
  
Behind him was his so-called 'subordinate'— or friends. Gokudera was scowling at Yamamoto and as always, he laughed it off as usual. Those two somehow hit it off with one another despite Gokudera’s one-sided rivalry towards the taller boy.

The three scurried to the side when the faint sound of cars entered their ears. A car and a truck went past them.

  
_*That direction's where my house is... a new neighbor probably?*_ Tsuna recalled the house across from him was empty.

  
—————————————————————

  
"We're here!"  
  
"Mm...?"  
  
Kei who laid down taking up the entire back seat rubbed her eyes still half asleep from the long car ride. The first thing she saw from her angle was part of a house. Specifically, a window on the second floor. Shep was already out of the car which she wondered his whereabouts.  
  
Slowly sitting up she looked out the window, the car was in a rather normal looking neighborhood. No striking difference from her old neighborhood. The plainness looked almost the same.  
  
Groaning she hauled her body out of the car and stretched. The drowsiness still lingered with a bit of a headache that came with a lightheadedness. She made a mental note to never have long naps in the future.  
  
Her mother and brother was next to the moving truck hauling out the boxes with the moving workers.  
  
Youko stuck her head out from the truck door, "oh Keiko you're awake! Shep’s out on the yard, now go in and choose your room!"  
  
She went back into the truck to move some more boxes out. Kei set her hand on the steel gate, and gently pushed it halfway big enough for her to go through.  
  
Her head turned to the right when she heard a familiar bark. From the corner of the house, the German Shepherd dashed to greet his family member.  
  
"Shep! So this is where you were!"  
  
Kei knelt down to his level with a smile appearing on her face.  
  
Shep jumped into her resting his wrist on her shoulder. His tail wagged so much it actually hurt a bit if one got hit with it.  
  
"Now calm down, I need to go inside. Wait for a bit okay?"  
  
Shep backed down disappearing to the other side of the yard.  
  
Other than the unpacked boxes placed in the house, it was empty. Taking off her shoes Kei treaded down the hall to open a door which lead to the living room that is connected to the kitchen and dining room.  
  
Finishing inspecting the first floor of the house Kei climbed up the stairs to choose her bedroom, there were four doors present. One door turns out it led to the storage room. After inspecting the next two rooms, she entered the farthest, and window on the second floor Kei happened to see when she woke up in the car as she could see the front gate. 

Squealing noises caught her attention looking to the left. She couldn’t quite see who was making the noise, but it definitely belonged to a very young child.

  
"Mom! I think I'll choose this room!" Mei shouted from the window.

  
"Is that so?" Youko replied hauling another box from the truck. "I'll have the moving people bring your boxes upstairs then!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
—————————————————————

  
By the time Tsuna reached his home, there was the same truck and car in front of the house across from his. His mother was there chatting with a woman probably around her age with the kids who followed her out hanging around. Noticing Tsuna, Nana ushered him over,"you're home Tsu-kun! We have a new neighbor! Come greet them."  
  
The woman his mother was talking to was in a fitted suits and ties, glasses and a hair tied back fastened with a barret. The lady, noticing Tsuna turned to him,"Hello there. I’m Shiratori Yōko, nice to meet you! Aaand the one over there is my son Shuuzou", she pointed at the young man carrying out the boxes from the truck. Noticing his mother pointing at him, Shuu waved and shouted a hello at them.

Tsuna greeted back with the usual introduction one would do when meeting someone for the first time. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed.

"Keiko should be in the house...", Yōko  trailed off glancing at the window on the second floor. The curtain had already been put up, her daughter hasn't realized that her new neighbors came over for a greeting. "Shuuzou! Will you get Keiko?"  
  
"Sure mom!" Taking a box with him, Shuu disappeared into the house.  
  
Yōko turned back to Nana,"I have a younger girl, probably around the same age as your son?"  
  
—————————————————————

  
"Kei!"  
  
"What is it Brother?"  
  
Kei asked as she continued to write in her planner.

  
"Still not happy about the move?” Shuu asked: her boxes were left untouched, only to be used as a substitute table for Kei to write.

“Yeah”, she replied,“I’m debating whether or not I should open the boxes right now. Mom might change her mind and go back to our old place.”

Shuu sighed at his sister’s remark,“look Kei, I know you’re mad that mom brought moving out of the blue. Mom let you choose your room to make up for it so—“ 

“ ‘So’ what? I get it! Mom’s busy, and we both agreed to help her out however we can! But at least… she could’ve made an effort to talk about it! I wouldn’t be as unhappy about this if she did!”  

“……”, with nothing to say, Shuu went on,”our new neighbors are here! Mom said come down and greet them. There's also kids around your age!"  
  
Kei froze, then stepped towards the curtain and peeked outside. Sure they were there. A spiky brown haired boy was talking to two other boys, another lady was busy chatting with her mother. Did her mother really have to call her down? Cold sweating, Kei just stood there dazed.  

“Kei, you know what they say about first impression?”

  
——————————————————————-  
  
Nana continued on chatting with her new neighbor while Tsuna stood awkwardly behind his mother.

“Your area looks a lot more lively now!” Yamamoto remarks at Tsuna.

“Huh, better not be some kind of assassin targeting Tenth”, Gokudera glared at the house.

“Gokudera-kun… I don’t think it’s that…”, Tsuna weakly laughed it off.

  
The door behind Yōko creaked open and the young man from earlier came out. And there seemed to be another person behind him.

They were much smaller.

  
"Thanks Shuuzou", Yōko leaned over a bit,"Keiko, say hi to our new neighbor."  
  
From the back of the young man, a girl around Tsuna's age peeked out. She timidly walked forward next to her mother.  
  
Aside from her bright red hair band, her blue hair was neatly made into a single braid, and wore the roundest glasses Tsuna has ever seen.

  
"Nice to meet you... I'm Shiratori Keiko."  
  
To Tsuna it sounded as if she had to muster up her energy every time just to say one word, which was exactly she was doing. It was written all over her face that she’s clearly freaked out by Gokudera’s scowl.

  
"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna", Tsuna nervously smiles at the new girl. The girl timidly nodded back.  
  
"Oh by the way, what grade is your son in?"  
Yōko asks.

  
"Tsu-kun's a first year in middle school!"  
  
"So Keiko's a year older! She's a second year!"  
  
Tsuna's mother lightly tapped his shoulder,"then you should call her ‘Keiko-san’ Tsuna!”

  
"Oh uh, Kei's fine.....", Kei blurted out, immediately regretting it right after catching the new neighbors’ attention. *Oh nooo… did I just… make things awkward…?* Unable to win against the pressure of attention she backed up a bit and muttered,"uh, um... I'll be going.. nice to meet you!” She turned around to dash back in.

  
Yōko only could smile weakly at the sight of her disappearing into the house,"sorry, my daughter's... not really good around new people. I’m sure she'll get used to the place sooner or later. Please take care of her at school Tsunayoshi-kun!"  
  
"Ah… alright….", Tsuna sweat dropped, unable to shake off the feeling that she’s “those type of people”.

  
Somewhere in the Sawada household, an infant was observing the whole conversation thinking about his next move with a smirk.  


	2. Don’t Go Out Alone Or Else Extreme Dash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going under the assumption KHR takes place the same year it came out.

_September 7th, 2004_  
_  
Just moved into the new house today. I got called down by mom to greet the new neighbor. One of the new neighbor, Tsunayoshi-kun's a year younger than me. He goes to the school I'm going to attend, he's rather plain I guess. To be honest his friends gave off more presence than him, especially the silver haired boy. My god he's got this scowl I've never seen before! He scares me. I hope I never have some sort of involvement with him._

  
Kei read the content she wrote on her planner, closing it.When she was in grade school— when her father was still alive, she'd see him writing notes and schedules into his planner. She began to imitate him being a curious young child that time. She's been using the journal type, the same type her father used.  
  
Soon enough, each page, each days were filled with her observations, her thoughts, and many other things along with small doodles of what she observed. This came in rather handy to remember what she did at the moments when it left her mind. In the calendar pages it was filled with notes on each box indicating a certain due date for her school work and other events. Ever since he died, writing in her planner felt like it was a letter to him— hoping he'd read it up there.  
  
Setting her small planner in her pocket, Kei exited her new room downstairs into the living room. Poking her head into the living room, she found her brother and mother unpacking whatever was in the box at the moment.  
  
"Mom is it okay if I go take a look at the school?"  
  
"Yes, why though?" Yōko asked as she took a dish out of the box.  
  
"I... wanted to make sure of the route to the new school. I don't want to be late on the first day tomorrow."  
  
"Oh! I see then, do you need me to come with you?”  
  
"It’s fine, I have the route written down."  
  
"Then be careful on your way!"

Kei exited the house towards the path to hell. She’d stop every few minutes at intersections to read the street signs confirming she was going the right way. The walk wasn’t that long. Her old school was probably farther as it took longer to get  there even on her bike.

  
* _There it is...!_ *

  
Kei slowed to a stop at the front gate of Namimori middle, the new school she's going to attending starting tomorrow. There wasn't any noticeable features about her new school.  
  
Just plain.  
  
Kei just stood there staring at the features of the school hoping if there's anything interesting, but there was nothing. Hoping tomorrow would go well, and her mother would change her mind, she turned her heels and left.

  
  
Disciplinary Committee Chairman Hibari Kyoya sat by the window yawning after nearly getting blown into bits by a bomb set up by a strange infant. That infant was rather interesting actually, he could actually fight unlike the herbivores he dealt with earlier today.  
  
He relaxed on the windowsill watching the scenery of his beloved town, until something caught the corner of his eyes, looking down at the gate, there stood a girl. She was standing there staring at his school— he never seen her before nor he recognized the uniform she was wearing. A transfer probably?

 

  
The sight of her new school fueled the dread even more. That feeling only grew as she headed back to her 'home'. She missed her old town already and there was a zero chance of her mom suddenly deciding to go back to their old town.

"Hah~ I can't believe I'm going there tomorrow. Guess it’s rehearse my introduction."  
  
Kei kept imagining a whole entire scene of her self entering her new classroom until she got to her seat. She mentally rehearsed to save herself from being embarrassed in the first day. "I really hope the people around me aren't as talkative— oof!"  
  
Her entire body was thrown aside when something ran into her. After a quick recovery Kei opened her eyes to see who bumped into her. Kei felt as if her heart stopped beating at the sight she saw— boy in tracksuit around her age was also on the ground figuring out what had just happened. Most notable feature of his appearance was the bandaid on his nose and the scar right next to his brow.  
  
He noticed Kei. And Kei, being Kei her face flushed bright red. Before the boy could say anything Kei got on her feet and dashed away at the equivalent of speed of light.

 

“I’m sorry!!!”

 

  
The extreme boxer Sasagawa Ryohei was left sitting  on the ground confused, he's the one who ran into her in the first place. But why is she the one apologizing?  
  
"I don't see her around... hm?"  
  
A small blue notebook laid flat on the ground where the girl was. He picked it up, after observing it, realized she must have dropped it. Ryohei sprinted after her to return it waving the notebook in the air.

  
"Hey!"

 

  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kei turned around, only to find that the boy just before was running after her in full speed. The boy scaring the life out of her Kei took off. * _Is he angry? Angry that I ran into him?_ *

"I'm sorryyyyy!!"  
  
"Hey wait up!"  
  
She was screaming internally. Only pure terror could describe what she was feeling.

“Whoa this is a good training!” The boy sped up behind her.

Kei forced herself to run faster, she gradually gained distance from the boy running after her with cartoon tears rushing down her cheeks. He was gaining on her. After taking many left and right, she finally lost the boy. He was nowhere to be seen to her relief. Kei slumped onto someone’s stone wall catching her breath from speeding.

"Hah... hah...”

* _that was scary..._ *  
  
Setting her hand on her left pocket, she felt something wrong. She didn't feel her planner. Kei immediately checked her other pocket— nothing, except the wrapping paper from the candy she ate earlier.  
  
"Oh no no no…. Did I… lose it??"  
  
Still wary of the boy she trekked back the way she came from hoping she'd lost it while running away from him. Oh my god what if someone picked it up and read what's inside?? That'd be so embarrassing! Carefully observing her surrounding Kei tread back her trail. Unfortunately for Kei, her planner wasn't lying on the ground waiting for her to pick up.

  
* _Ohhh nooo. All that days worth of notes I wrote down, gone! Great going Kei! What if someone reads it and thinks I'm some sort of weirdo because of it?_ !*

Shoulder slumping down Kei turned to head home. She lost it. She lost her precious planner. But hey, it's an excuse to get a brand new one!  
  
But first— she needed to find a stationary store. And she did not know where that was. Shoulders slumping in dejection, Kei headed for what her Mother called home.  


	3. First Days Are Always the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @ the people who gave me the kudos :’)

****  
  
Kei blankly stared at the ceiling as her alarm clock screamed at her to get out of bed. Today was the day, and she's not feeling it. She wanted to curled up and never get out. But she was too good of a student to even try that. Sucking it up she hauled herself out of the bed as she slammed her clock quiet. She reached for her new school uniform that was hanging from the curtain.  
  
She was already dreading the day.  
  
Unlike her sailor uniform at her old school, the new school uniform consisted of simple white dress shirt adorned with a red ribbon and a navy skirt for the summer. Kei mentally shriveled upon seeing herself in her new uniform in the mirror.

  
_*I don't want to go_ *, the same thought repeated in her head as she let out a big sigh. Furrowing her brow Kei packed her school bag, placing her things one by one. Moving out of her old town was already a downer, to add salt to the wound, she _lost_ her planner, something that kept her from feel ultra down. Kei sighed again, reached for her glasses on her desk. Her blurred sight in front of her cleared up as she put them on.

“The universe better treat me nicely in return”, she mumbled as she exited her room.  
  
"I'm off!"  
  
"Careful on your way! And have a great time at school!"

  
Kei mentally scowled at her mother's words. She's obviously aware of Kei's attitude towards her new school life, and her deliberate choice of words certainly was meant to give her a push. But Kei’s current state only saw it as spite.

Kei closed the door behind her, being greeted by her family dog, whispered. "Morning Shep, I'm off to school, sucks right?"  
  
She gently ruffled his head smiling softly at him. He laid down on his back showing his stomach, indication he is asking for rubs. Kei chuckled bending down to give him his rub before she left.  

"I'll be going, see you later”, standing up she headed for gate, closing it behind her as she gently waved at him. 

At the Sawada residence, Yamamoto who was about the head off with Tsuna and Gokudera was the first to spot her just as she exited the area of her home.

"Hey it's the new upperclassman from yesterday!"

  
Kei jolted as if a lightning hit her. The finger around the handle of her bag started fidgeting. She looked down, looked sideways trying to avoid eye contact. "O-oh ah...", after few seconds of uncomfortable silence she mustered out a greeting back to him. "Good morning…!” Kei averted her sight towards Tsuna,”Tsunayoshi-kun… right…?”

“Ah yeah”,Tsuna nodded.

“And…”, Kei nervously glanced at Yamamoto probably because she didn’t ask his name yesterday.

  
"Yamamoto Takeshi! Come to think of it, I didn’t introduce myself yesterday!” He exclaimed. 

  
"Annnd...?" Kei eyed at Gokudera who clicked his tongue.  
  
"Gokudera Hayato”, he broke eye contact.

  
"Isn't today Shiratori-senpai's first day? How about showing her the way?" Yamamoto asked. Kei froze at Yamamoto's offer to which Tsuna noticed it was probably better to leave her alone considering the way she acted yesterday.

Before he could say anything else, she took a step back. "Oh, uh, I'm fine I already went to the school yesterday!" She took off shouting a thank you to the group. Her figure soon became a dot that disappeared in the distance.

  
"What’s up with her?" Gokudera grumbled.

  
Tsuna could only hope she's not one of the weirdos that keeps on appearing around him the past month.

  
———————————————

  
  
"Morning Yōko, how's Keiko?"  
  
A squeaky voice called out to Yōko who secretly watched her daughter try to converse and then run away from her neighbor and his friends through the opening of the stone wall. She sighed, shaking her head,"it's going to take a while for her to get used to this place, Reborn."  
  
Turning around she saw an infant in black suit and fedora looking up to her.  
  
"She's starting to remind me of her father in some way, you know the reason why we moved here right?"  
  
Reborn smirked,"of course. I’ll keep watch.”

  
———————————————  
  
Kei sprinted as fast as she could from Tsunayoshi and his gang. She really could not stand the group (not because she didn’t like them, it was her usual self who avoided groups). Of course she knew they were offering to walk to school with her out of kindness, but dealing with people was tiring her out. And she's not even at school yet.  
  
Yamamoto was just trying to be friendly, but his proactive-ness was one thing she's not good dealing with. It was rather off putting to her.

  
* _Especially Gokudera-kun! God the way he looked at me! I thought I was gonna die from that_!*

  
Kei made a mental note to stay away at least from Gokudera as much as possible. She let out a heavy sigh and trudged on to school. The trek to Nami Middle was rather quiet fortunately for Kei. Though she got some looks from other students who didn't recognize her from their school. Other than than she safely arrived.

  
* _Now to the faculty room…_ *

Kei wandered around the halls trying to find the room her new home room teacher was in. Although she visited the school yesterday, she didn't go in to see which room is which. Kei shriveled in dread, it would be nice if she finds the faculty room without relying on someone. But at this rate she'd end up late for her first day and embarrass herself in front of the entire class and her teacher.  
  
Desperately looked around for someone to ask, she fast walked looking around. There were people, but all were engrossed in conversations with their friends or concentrated in whatever the were doing at the moment. Kei didn't have the heart to interrupt their time for directions, she went along looking for someone else to ask.  
  
* _How about him?_ *

  
She saw a boy in a gakuran with a red armband embroidered 'discipline' in yellow walking down the hallways. His back was facing him so she wasn't able to tell how he looked like. Taking a deep breath, she approached the boy unfortunately not noticing the fearful look other students had.  
  
"Um, excuse me!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She regretted it as soon as his sharp eyes shot down at her. Frozen she stammered,"g-good morning!”  
  
Aside from his sharp gray eyes, jet black hair sharply contrasted his pale skin. If looks could kill, Kei would be instantly killed.

  
"What do you want?"  
  
Kei thought of running away, but who knows someone scary looking as him could do? She finally had the enough courage to ask someone and if she runs off, that courage will just go into waste.  
  
"Ah... I'm looking for the faculty room..."  
  
The boy stared at her for a bit, then asked,"are you a transfer?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
After a uncomfortable brief silence of him staring at her he turned his back to,"this way."  
  
The walk to the faculty room felt like the longest moments of her life. Judging by how the other students looked at them, she guessed this person had some sort of reputation enough to scare people by simply being in others’ presence.  
  
_*Oh my god what kind of school I've been transferred to.*_

Her anger towards her mother was nurtured a bit more at that moment. Number one, her mother decided to move without bringing it up with her first. Second, she transferred Kei to a school that was ruled by a _possible, likely delinquent_. 

She couldn't be happier when she finally got to her destination.

“Th-thank you!”

“I just didn’t want you loitering around the school”, he responded with the same unchanged expression. Kei let out the biggest sigh when he was finally out of site after cold sweating for how long. Regaining her composure, she knocked the door and entered.

“Excuse me!” 

\----------------------------------

The news about the clueless transfer walking up to the Disciplinary Committee Chairman spread around the school like a wildfire. Of course, the news reached the first years. All the description matched his new neighbor.

Tsuna paled white as a paper as soon as the topic entered his ear. _‘I-I forgot to warn Kei-san about Hibari-san…’_ . He just hoped she would never, ever get on his bad side like his group did on their first encounter. Tsuna shivered just by remembering the moment. _‘Reborn better not try to recruit her too…’_  

An image of Reborn turning around with a smirk floated in his mind. But to be perfectly honest, there’s nothing about her that would make Reborn want to drag her in the mafia business. 

 _‘Guess I’m_ _overthinking it’,_ he sighed in relief.

But little did Tsuna know he was awfully wrong.

 

 

So, so wrong.

 


	4. School Time “Fun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha,,,,, summer break finally started here :^) hopefully I could update a good amount!

"Good Morning to the extreme!!"

Namimori Middle school boxing club captain Sasagawa Ryohei burst into his classroom greeting his classmates to which they cringed at the volume of his voice.

Laughing weakly one of his classmate greeted him.

"M-morning Sasagawa..."

"Morning!"

Ryohei slumped onto his seat waiting for class to start. All he was looking forward at school was his boxing club. That's all he ever put into school. Everything else? He was forced to take many supplementary classes during summer vacations as he failed all his tests. The thought of boxing went through his long until his classmate's conversation caught his attention. 

"I hear someone's transferring to our class today." 

"Whoa really? Then I'm hoping for a girl!" 

"What if they're a guy?" 

"There's a possibility they're a cute girl!" 

' _Transfer_?', he thought. He tried imagining what kind of person they would be, but all the boxing boy could imagine was a muscular person ready to beat up someone in a boxing match. The possibility of that excited him and eager to invite them to his boxing club. He was pulled out of his daydreaming when his homeroom teacher entered the classroom telling everyone to get to their seats. 

"Class, I'm sure some of you know by now we're having a new student today. Please welcome her, come in." 

The door slid open and a girl somewhat familiar to him wentered the class. She closed the door behind her and as she walked towards the front his teacher was writing her name on the black board. 

白鳥 恵子 (Shiratori Keiko) 

' _Hakuchou Meguko_? What a strange name', thought to himself. 

Ryohei finally realized who she was when she faced the class. Large circle frame glasses, bright red hair band. It was her. 

 

————————————

 

"Come in." 

Kei warily took a heavy step forward entering her new classroom. On the journey to the front of the class she looked down not daring to look at all the people staring at her. She could hear the chalk clacking in the blackboard writing her name.

Standing at the center front she finally looked up— only to find out a certain boy from is in her class and worse— the only empty seat is right next to him. 

Kei internally gaped. He was intensely staring at her she swore she saw fire burning in his eyes,'he's definitely still mad about yesterday!'

"Please introduce yourse—" 

"Nice to meet you Hakuchou Meguko!!!" 

Everyone cringed at their eardrums being attacked by the boy's externally loud voice. Kei was dumbfounded by the boy suddenly greeting her. The boy's first greeting was immediately followed up with one of his classmate shouting,"dumbass, Sasagawa her name is read 'Shiratori Keiko'!" from the back of the classroom.

"I see! I thought she had a strange name!" The boy put his fisted hand onto his palm in a 'I understand!' gesture. 

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Regaining her composure Kei quietly muttered,"I-I'm Shiratori... 15 years old... a-and... nice to meet you all...!" 

Bowing down in front of the class she nervously looked down. Her greeting was followed by a clap from the class. It was rather uplifting for her. 

' _I-I guess he's a nice person...?_ ' Kei though glancing at the boy.

"Alright Shiratori-san your seat is right next to Sasagawa Ryohei." 

Kei reluctantly stepped forward towards her seat. Everyone's gaze were on her like a swarm of arrows shooting at the one and only target trying to avoid all that on a battlefield. On top of the without a shield.

"Nice to meet you...", Kei mumbled as she settled down in her seat next to him. 

The boy, Ryohei grinned widely. "Nice to meet you too!" Fortunately, his voice wasn't so loud this time. He held his hand out for a handshake eagerly waiting for Kei. 

Kei nervously gripped her hand. Last time she came into physical contact with someone was when she gave her brother an elbow jab when he couldn't control his machine gun talk. Contrast to Kei's gentle squeeze he death gripped her hand proceeding with a strong shake literally shaking her entire body along. 

"If you need help just ask me!" 

"Ah— oh— okay thanks!" 

Kei massaged her poor hand that was became a victim to her new classmate's handshake. She did not dare to look around since she still felt the entire class shooting their sight at her. 

"Alright class take out the book we've been reading— ah Shiratori-san did you get one of your own?" 

"Oh...", Kei rummaged through her bag looking for the one the class was reading. "I guess they didn't give me one when visited..." 

"Hm", her teacher thought for a second,"well I suppose Sasagawa can share it with you for now." 

' _What?!_ '

She felt like she was swirling down into hell. It's going to be so awkward! She's going to sit really close next to a person she barely knows. A screech of the desk dragging across the floor proceeded with her desk shaking a bit. Looking to her side Ryohei was grinning widely. Kei forced a smile, and made a quick bow silently greeting him. He started flipping to the page their teacher stated. To be quite frank with Kei, it was extremely awkward. Ryohei has put the book in the center but both of them had to lean towards each other to clearly read the book.  The book was something she already read at her old school, and knew the content which made it hard for her to concentrate. It made her feel a whole lot uneasy having to sit close to someone she just met. Ryohei was thankfully rather quiet during class.

But the real battle was after the first class— break time. Kei checked the clock that hung above the board until first class was over. She was ready to book it out until next class starts. Before anyone can say word to her, before the boy next to her can even turn to her. The class felt like an eternity although it probably lasted an hour and a half. Was the clock neared the time, Kei prepared herself to run for it.

3... 

 

2...

 

1... 

 

And—

 

"Shiratori!"

Kei petrified as soon as he said her name. Dang it, he was faster. 

"Wh-what is it Sasagawa-kun?" Kei was antsy, she did her best to avoid eye contact but careful not to let him realized she wasn't looking at him. God, only if she was faster! 

"Ryohei's fine! Wasn't it you who I bumped into yesterday?" 

' _He remembers it's me!!! Is... he actually angry?_ ' Kei felt cold sweat running down like a waterfall. The other students murmured in surprise. "Y-yeah, I’m sorry about yesterday I wasn't looking... are you okay?" 

Instead of a dull atmosphere, Ryohei grinned,"I should be the one apologizing to the extreme!” 

Relief washed over her. He wasn’t mad after all! 

“Oh, by the way did you see a notebook lying around? I lost it while I was running...”, Kei didn’t have her hopes high, but asked nonetheless. 

“So that was yours after all! I was going after you to return it, but you were running so fast!”

“Eh?!” 

“What exactly happened Sasagawa?” One classmate chimes in. 

Ryohei explained what went down while Kei turned red from the realization that he was running after her to return her notebook. 

The class laughed and Kei wished she could find a hole, crawl into it, curl up and never see the world again. She embarrassed herself in front of the entire class on her first day of school. How much worse things could go? Kei hoped this is the most rock bottom she could get. 

But this was just a beginning of her unluckiness. 


	5. Going to Someone’s House For The First Time is Like Stepping Into Enemy Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @ my friend for beta reading this ;-;

_*Your notebook’s at home! You can come over after school and get it!*_

Kei trailed behind energetic Ryohei sighing. Going over to someone’s house on her first day was something she didn’t expect doing. It was bad enough that she was seated next to someone she hates to deal with, but now she’s actually going to that person’s house.

She was hesitant, but if it meant getting her journal back, then she’d have to grit her teeth and bear it. Just have him fetch the journal while she waits outside, then go home! Plain and simple!

“Here’s my place!” Ryohei exclaims, opening the gate to his home.

Kei looks up. His home was normal looking, nothing in particular stood out.

“O-oh alright then, I don’t want to be a bother so I’ll wait here—“

“It's alright, come on in!”

“Eh—?!”

Before Kei could protest Ryohei grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. Kei started internally screaming. She didn’t expect to be going to a classmate’s house in the first place, but going into his home on the first day was something that far surpassed the unexpected. Ryohei bulldozed up the stairs with Kei flailing behind him like a flag in a hurricane.

“Here’s my room!” Kei froze when she regained her composure.

“—ah…” She was really in his room! 

Ryohei cleared the low table in the center of his room,”Go ahead and sit down there! I’ll bring a drink!”

“You don’t have—“ Before she could finish her protest he booked it to the kitchen.

“Hah…”, Kei sweatdropped.Slowly settling down in front of the table, Kei finally observed Ryohei’s bedroom.

First thing she noticed was the sandbag that hung from the ceiling, along with various kinds of boxing related items scattered around the room. On the ceiling itself stuck a large piece of cloth that read ‘EXTREME’, the same cloth also hung on the wall. It was a generally unkempt room, somewhat expected from a boy like him.

_*S-sand bag?*_

Empty water bottles were spread about the room. They weren’t just a regular water bottles; they were one of those large liter ones that were usually shared among a family. Kei raised an eyebrow, _*He actually drinks directly from that?*_ At the corner of the room there was a basket with a mountain of clothes piled up. Kei didn’t want to know how long it had been left untouched.

She had so many questions circulating in her mind but she didn’t know where to start. It was awkward waiting for him to come back.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Kei jolted as Ryohei’s loud voice entered the room along with a bang from the door slamming open. He came in accompanied with a tray of snacks and drinks.

“Thought I had some sports drink left in the fridge, but we only had tea!”

“Tea’s fine!”

After setting the tray on the table he headed for his desk, fetching the item that Kei came for.

“Here’s your notebook!”

For the first time in a while Kei’s eyes lit up in every positive emotion one could think of since coming to this town. Retrieving her journal from him, Kei held it close to her chest, sighing heavily. But this time, it was a sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much…! I thought I lost it forever!”

“No problem! But why were you running away?”

The wave of relief turned into a flush of embarrassment. “I… I thought you were running after me because I ran into you… and got mad…”, her face was turning red and she forced an embarrassed smile,”and I’m sorry…”

A large grin spread across Ryohei’s face. “It’s fine, it’s fine! I should be the one apologizing!” He laughed, tearing open the packaging of the snack. “Have some!”

“T-thanks…ah, by the way, about your room…”, Kei asked as her eyes looked around.

“All these?”, Ryohei replied through a mouthful of his snack,”I’m the boxing club captain at school!”He exclaimed, punching the air in front of him. “Do you have anything you extremely like doing?”

The memory of her sticking her head into a brand new notebook, smelling it while giggling, popped up in her mind. Her brother happened to pass by that day, and was understandably freaked out by the scene he came across.

She genuinely admired Ryohei in that aspect;, that he had something he likes enough to immerse himself into.

_*Meanwhile here I am being grossly attached to stationary.*_

His question brought up her embarrassing moments, but it was at least starting to sound like a conversation a transfer and their new classmate would usually have. But not having a normal sounding answer, she decided to splurt out some nonsense.

“Oh uh, I guess I like buying stationary? I don’t really have anything in particular, haha…!”

_*Can’t tell him I smell notebooks for fun.*_

Kei weakly laughed it off. Now that she’s got her journal back, her next mission was to break free from his home.

_*I should probably just tell him I need to go home, but considering my luck the moment I try I’ll get held back even longer*_ , she thought, while Ryohei was deep neck into his one sided conversation about boxing. Kei shook her head, _*no Keiko! Don’t be afraid! Be more upfront!*_

“Ryohei-kun, I—“

“I’m home!”

_*I jinxed it!!*_ Kei felt like she turned into stone from the shock.

“Kyoko’s home!” Ryohei exclaimed while opening the door to stick his head into the hallway.

_*W-who?*_

“Kyoko’s my younger sister! She’s a year younger than us.”

“Is someone over?” A soft female voice called out from the first floor. The light footsteps came closer to his room. It was almost equivalent to her soul being sucked out to Kei. One good thing happens and immediately the universe decides to dump mountains of bad luck on her.

“Yeah, a transfer came in today! Come and meet her!” The internal screaming ensued. Ryohei’s sister entered. She looked nothing like her brother. Unlike him, she had light brown hair; her gentle looking face a stark contrast to Ryohei’s fiery one.

“Kei, this is my younger sister, Kyoko!”

“Nice to meet you!” Kyoko smiled, bending down for a light bow.

Doing the same, Kei greeted her back. Kei had a feeling that once Kyoko was excited, she would be a chatterbox. Kei repeated the same basic introduction she did at school. She wondered how many times was she going to have to do it the next few days.

“I hope brother didn’t cause you too much trouble, Kei-oneesan.”

“Oh not at all! He helped me out a lot!” Kei weakly grinned, _*actually, you’re kiiiinda right.*_

Kyoko continued on with the conversation. It was normal for once; they discussed the sweets they like, clothes, and Kei even got to know the town’s stationary store. Everything was going well until Kyoko brought up the topic of how Ryoheir and Kei met.

”So, do you two sit next to each other?”

“Yes, the seat next to him was empty so I got assigned there.”

“We actually met each other yesterday!”

“!!?”

It went down with Ryohei specifically describing Kei’s embarrassing misunderstanding while she desperately failed to get him to stop talking about it. The feeling was an equivalent of being slowly disintegrated into ashes.

“You’re so cute!” Kyoko giggled,”but managing to outrun him! It must’ve been great training for brother!”

“It extremely was! Join me again sometime! ”

“H-haha…”, now bright red Kei couldn’t look up and face them. She had to force her way out of this;no more waiting for chances. “I-I better get going, it was nice meeting you today…!” Kei slowly rose from where she was sitting.

“That’s too bad, hopefully we can talk more again. Next time with some sweets!”

“Next time let’s train!”

“Ehh?!” The Sasagawa siblings were the type of people to send off a guest when they leave. Smiling weakly, Kei waved back at the two. She finally felt a sense of freedom once she was out of their sight. Sighing for the hundredth time (to be honest she lost count), Kei trudged back to where her family was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a sketch by Amano in the Reborn Colore art book of Ryohei’s room.


	6. First Time of Everything Can Feel Like the Longest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei now calls her brother “nii-san” instead of brother. Kyoko will be the one calling Ryohei “brother”

Today felt like the longest day of Kei’s life. 

The first thing she did when she arrived ‘home’ was pat Shep on the head; a smile forming on her face.  Feeling satisfied, he scampered off to explore the other side of the house. The small smile on Kei’s face disappeared when she headed for the door. 

“I’m home.” 

“Hey Kei!” Shuu poked his head out of the living room door to the hallway. “Tired?” 

“Yeah, worse than chasing Shep through the woods all day. Where’s mom?” 

Her brother chuckled at her comment before answering,“She should be coming home soon.” 

“I see.”

Just as she headed for the stairs to her room he called out, ”Guess what I’m making for dinner tonight? Here’s a hint: your favorite.”

“Cream stew on September?”

“Hey, I’m trying to cheer you up you know!”

“Hehe… thanks, Nii-san.” 

Kei gave her brother a weak grin before she climbed the stairs. Once closing the door behind her, she leaned back slowly. Slumping down, she sighed deeply. She sat there, trying to comprehend what had  happened today.  

First day of school, seated next to a boy she met yesterday by pure coincidence, visited his home, had a chat and arrived home. Kei plopped forward on her bed burying her face into it. It felt damn nice. Just laying there sucked the fatigue out of her. It felt like years since she last slept on her bed. 

Kei thought about the Sasagawa siblings.

Kyoko was polite, kind, bright and had all the charms Kei wished she grew up with. 

_ *She’s really nice, but something about her was… a bit strange.* _

And Ryohei— he left quite an impression on her. He was definitely weird. No, more like eccentric. Kei has never seen a person with so much passion and energy. She wondered where he got all the energy to constantly be fired up. He didn’t seem like a bad person, honestly.. Rather, Ryohei was really nice. He was the nicest person she met so far in her life. But his fiery passion was overwhelming and intimidating, and that made her not want to be around him despite his kindness. 

“How am I going to make it through in this town?” Kei whispered, rolling onto her back. She grabbed her stuffed swan sitting on the corner of her bed. Clutching it tightly she stared at the ceiling.  _ *Will I really be okay? _ *

Sighing, Kei got up to change out of her uniform. 

The one thing that lingered in her mind was the boy in the gakuran. Did her mom even bother to research what kind of students resided there before she transferred her there? The fact that she was transferred into a school possibly ruled by someone like him made her livid inside.

It was almost two weeks ago when her mother suddenly brought up the topic of moving out of their old town. Kei asked if it was a sudden decision, because if that was the case, she’d understand as it was something her mother couldn’t control. 

But no, her mother told her the decision was made back in June. That was about a month and a half before she broke the news.

“I’m home!” 

The muffled voice of her mother echoed from downstairs. It was followed by Shu raising his voice to greet her from the kitchen. Speak of the devil.

_ *Great, she’s back.* _

Kei made sure to negate every question her mom asked. Show her that she’s really unhappy about the move. If Kei manages to get her feelings across, maybe her mother will change her mind and move back! 

First step of getting her mom to understand: passive aggressiveness. Kei decided to stay in her room to work on her homework instead of greeting her.   

The sound of footsteps brough Kei out of her thoughts. The steps grew louder until they stopped outside her door, followed by a quiet knock.

“Keiko, can I come in?” 

“Sure.” 

Her mother opened the door, poking her head to inspect Kei’s room.. When she saw Kei’s belongings still in a box, she turned to look in Kei’s direction.

“I’m home, Keiko!” 

“Welcome home, Mom!” 

Kei looked up at her direction, mind blanking as she realized she acted the complete opposite of how she wanted.. 

“Already working on your homework? That’s my girl!” 

“Haha… don’t want them to pile up!” Kei forced a small chuckle,”Is there anything you want from me, Mom?” 

“Oh! I wanted to ask you how your new school was, but I figured that conversation would be better at the dinner table.” 

“Y-yeah, I’ll talk about it during dinner.”

“Alright, Shuu should be finished soon!” 

Kei sighed as soon as her mother closed the door. She said she was going to do the passive aggressive treatment but her will to not be a jerk to her mother ultimately took over. 

“Guess things won’t go as I hope…”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“So, how was school, Keiko?”

“Mm…”, Kei sweatdropped, gulping down the stew. _ *Be distant be distant be  _

_ distant—* _

“— it was okay, I guess…!” 

Kei mentally facepalmed. At this point it was better to just tell her the events that went down when she first got there. 

“So, what you’re saying is that a possible delinquent rules the school and everyone is scared of him?” 

Kei nodded. After a moment of her mother staring at her, she broke into a fit of laughter.

“A school ruled by a delinquent?”, she continued to laugh. 

Kei’s cheek began to redden,“I’m— I’m serious, Mom! Why didn’t you look into what kind of people go there before enrolling me?!”

“No school would be dumb enough to let some kid take control! Ha ha!” 

Shuu also began to laugh as he witnessed the exchange. 

“Nii-san! Not you too!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, Shuu wiped a tear away,”it’s just, it’s just so bizarre!” 

“Is there anything else, Keiko?” 

Kei hesitantly decides to tell them all about Ryohei: including yesterday’s event. But she regretted it when they laughed even harder. 

“Kei, that’s so you!” 

“Brother! You’re laughing too much!” 

They both continued to laugh, her mother even beginning to cry from the story. Giving up on getting them to stop, Kei sighed continued eating her dinner.

She finally felt at ease after she prepared for the next day,  and sunk into her bed for the night. Kei brainstormed her plans on surviving tomorrow. 

_ *Definitely don’t want to be around Ryohei-kun too much… he’s a nice person but… tiring to be around.* _

Kei decided. She was going to avoid Ryohei like the plague. 

_ *Oh, also that disciplinary boy. Don’t want to run into HIM again.* _

Damn, at this point, Kei could win world record for the most sighs in one day.


End file.
